


My Girl!

by whatever55



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever55/pseuds/whatever55
Summary: Prompt:  Ainsley gets to visit Martin too. When Malcolm leaves for Quantico, she stays.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Prodigal Son Holidays Fic Exchange





	My Girl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMermaid247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMermaid247/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my giftee SilverMermaid247 (and everyone else). Hope you enjoy this one! I wanted to make it something that diverges from pre-canon but still flows into what we know from season 1 while still meeting what you wanted to see. I hope I pulled it off for you.

**2003**

"What do I do here, Gil?" Jessica asked the detective. They sat together at the table drinking tea. Apparently, Jessica still didn't like the idea of serving him coffee after Martin tried to kill him.

"She's ten years old now. You can't tell me you didn't prepare for the possibility of her wanting to see Martin too with Malcolm always being able to visit."

"I was prepared for her to ask. I was not prepared for the tantrum at being told no."

"What do you want me to say, Jessica?"

"Tell me how to keep her from seeing Martin."

Gil sighed. "I don't like it either, but you know she's as stubborn as Malcolm is at times and she probably feels left out since Malcolm gets to see him." 

Jessica interrupted him. "Yes, but Malcolm wasn't talking after that cop got through with him and I was desperate. Ainsley is a normal child in spite of who her father is. Martin is going to end up destroying her too,"

"I know, but once she gets an idea in her head, you know she doesn't give it up. You might just have to let her go the once and hope she doesn't want to go back."

Ainsley sat on the stairs listening to her mother and Gil discuss if she should be allowed to see her dad. She didn't see what the big deal was. Malcolm got to go. Why couldn't she? Everyone else in her class had a dad they got to see all the time. It wasn't fair!....

**2009**

To her mother's dismay, Ainsley's single visit quickly became a visit a month. She made it clear that she wasn't happy about both of her children visiting the monster, but Ainsley knew she couldn't exactly say anything about her visiting him since her attitude wasn't changed by seeing her father all the time.

Ainsley was buzzed into her father's cell and he grinned at her.

"Ainsley! I was beginning to think I was forgotten in here. What has kept you away so long?"

Ainsley wasn't any happier than he was about missing the last few months, but she had important tests to take "It was finals season and I also needed to take some exams to make sure I could get into a good college."

"Have you decided where you are going and what you are studying?" Martin asked his daughter as she took the seat that Mr. David offered her.

"Well, mom has a little private college that she is trying to get me into, but I really want to go to NYU or Columbia. I want to study journalism and Columbia has a great program for that. I'd like to be a broadcast journalist."

"I will then be able to see you on TV more often then just our little meets here once a month. Where is Malcolm anyway. It's been several months since he has come by."

Ainsley rolled her eyes. "I should have known he was going to leave me to break the news to you."

"What news? What happened to my boy?"

"Nothing happened. Not exactly. He applied to the FBI and got in with the condition that he cut you out and change his last name. He was already planning on the latter and was willing to concede the former since he knew it wouldn't look good to continue seeing you. He said he was going to tell you, but clearly he didn't."

Ainsley just stared at her dad as he threw a fit about Malcolm betraying him. She wasn't worried about it. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her and he would cool down eventually. Ainsley resented Malcolm for him making her be the one to tell their father though. She didn't see why he couldn't have told him.

Finally, Martin turned his attention back to her and started talking to her about her goals in college. He also gave her tips to use as a news broadcaster to make everyone love her. She didn't protest because they clearly worked since everyone loved him despite his serial killer status.

Sooner than Ainsley would have liked, she was being escorted out of the room. The soon-to-be college student wished she could come more often. One hour once a month was not enough for her.

**2019**

Malcolm was back in town after the FBI fired him for punching a Sheriff, which was totally bullshit since her sources indicated that the Sheriff killed an unarmed man, but it was out of her territory so it wasn't like she could actually do investigating into the Sheriff anyway. She would just have to hope her college friend could sink her nails into the man since she went back home there after graduating. Ainsley would have to see about making that happen.

She didn't know why she was even doing that. It wasn't like it would help Malcolm, and even with him being home he was still avoiding dad, which she didn't get. He was always very good to both of them. She pretended to agree with him though because she didn't want to get him on the track of him being a psychopath and narcissist again. He was never that monster to them, so she didn't see what the problem was. Besides, she liked being the only one to visit him for a change. Dad was finally focusing his energy on her instead of always asking about Malcolm. 

Malcolm was right back talking to Gil though and working on the case with the copycat murders. Of course, that made him go right back to dad. Ainsley resented the fact that he was only interested in going back to see him when it did something for him. Didn't he understand how much dad missed them when they didn't visit?

Three days after he had visited their dad, Ainsley showed up at Claremont, even though it wasn't her standard time of the month.

"Ainsley! Did you know Malcolm, my boy, finally returned to me."

She smiled. "I did dad. He's been back in New York for several weeks now after the FBI fired him. I am surprised he didn't come back sooner." She wondered how her dad could still refer to him as my boy after Malcolm abandoned him for a decade. She also wondered what it would take to get him to refer to her as my girl rather than Ainsley all the time. She had never left him. Doesn't she deserve the same love from him that Malcolm gets?

Several months later, she found herself staring down at the dead body of Nicholas Endicott with shuddering breath and wide eyes, unable to process what happened. The knife dropped from her numb fingers. She didn't hear herself asking what happened.

Vaguely she noted Malcolm's voice.

"And she took yours."

She heard her father's yell.

"My Girl!"

Ainsley guessed she finally dethroned Malcolm's status. She wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.


End file.
